


Soon You’ll Get Better (Cause You Have Too)

by SnowLuthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Cancer, F/F, Family, Fluff, Gay, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Parent-Child Relationship, Sick Child, SuperCorp, Supercorp child, Wives, married supercorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowLuthor/pseuds/SnowLuthor
Summary: Lena and Kara find out devastating news about their little girl, but they are going to do everything in their power to save her. And of course Alex and the super friends are by their side.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It’s been a while since I’ve posted a story. I really like this one so I hope I can keep it going :)

Kara was sitting on the edge of her bed, head in her hands, when she heard the shattering of glass from across the apartment followed by a scream. Using her super speed, she reached Lena’s office in record time. Kara flung open the doors only to catch her wife who was clearly trying to exit the space in a hurry. 

“Woah,” Kara breathed out, feeling the smaller woman breathe heavily against her. 

Lena pulled herself from Kara’s arms and attempted to move past her, but Kara was having none of it. 

“Where are you going?” The blonde asked accusingly, noticing that her wife wouldn’t look her in the eyes.

Lena remained quiet, staring at the floor and trying not to let the tears that threatened to fall escape because she knew if they did, they would never stop.

“Lena,” Kara demanded, “Where were you going.”

“I can’t just sit in here and do nothing, Kara!” Lena yelled, finally looking up at Kara.

“So you were just going to leave? Without telling me?” Kara countered, noticing that her wife was nearly in tears. She had been crying for the better part of an hour but she knew that Lena had a harder time dealing with her emotions, so she had left her alone. Now though, she was wondering whether or not that was the best idea.

“I-I just-” Lena stammered, wrapping her arms around herself, making herself small.

Kara slowly walked towards her wife and gently unwound her arms, taking her hands in hers, and then ever so slowly pulling her wife towards her until she was safely wrapped in her strong arms. Kara only received minimal resistance from Lena who quickly succumbed to her wife’s warm and inviting embrace. Kara felt the brunette shudder and bury her head in her neck, feeling tears leak out onto her shoulder.

“Hey,” Kara whispered, “How about we go to bed?”

Lena shook her head in protest and tried to pull away, but Kara only held her closer and stroked her hair.

“There’s nothing you can do tonight, babe. Let me take you to bed.”

Lena whimpered slightly, but succeeded, giving a small nod and allowing Kara to sweep her off her feet into a bridal carry. Her head remained firmly in place in the crook of Kara’s neck and soon enough, they were in their bedroom.

Kara carefully laid Lena down, who immediately curled into herself and the blonde lowered onto the bed, once more wrapping her arms around her wife.

“It’s going to be okay,” Kara murmured rubbing soothing circles into Lena’s back.

Lena scoffed and choked on a sob, “You don’t know that.”

“Your right, I don’t. But what I do know is that she’s strong, we’re strong, and we’re going to fight this together.”

“I don’t know if I’m strong enough for this,” Lena whispered after a few moments of silence.

“Well, I do know, you’re the strongest person I’ve ever met,” Kara replied without a hint of hesitancy.

Lena sighed into Kara’s neck and shifted impossibly closer to the blonde, “What if I’m tired of having to be strong all the time?” She sucked in a breath and sobbed into Kara’s sweater, letting all the emotions of the past couple of weeks catch up to her and how it all came to a head just this morning. 

Kara just laid there with her, whispering quiet reassurances and rubbing her back, being her rock.

When Lena had finally cried herself out, she tried to turn and face the other way but Kara stilled her, “Don’t try and hide from me please,” She begged, her sparkling blue eyes piercing into Lena’s green.

“I’m sorry,” The brunette whispered, bringing her hand up to cup Kara’s cheek.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Kara replied, giving her wife a small smile.

Lena huffed, “I’ve just been so selfish, Kar. You needed me and I wasn’t there, I just- I don’t know how to do this. You’ve been so strong for me, for us, and I want to be the same for you, I just don’t know how.” 

“Lena, baby, you are enough for me, you have always been enough. I know you need time alone to process your emotions, and I’m okay with that. You can’t beat yourself up just because we deal with things differently, you have made vast improvements since we were first together and the fact that we are doing this at all is a testament to that.” Kara kissed her wife on the forehead, “The last thing either of us needs to be doing right now is beating ourselves up. This is going to be one of the hardest periods of our lives and we need each other now more than ever so please, just lay here in my arms and look at me with your beautiful green eyes so I can forget just for a moment that our little girl is sick and there’s nothing I can do about it.” 

Lena gave a small nod as she gave into another round of tears, though they were silent this time, and laid her head on Kara’s chest as her wife shifted onto her back. 

Kara turned the lamp off on her bedside table and the room was plunged into darkness. She wrapped her arms around Lena and held on as tight as she could.

“Is this really real?” Lena whispered into the silence.

“I wish it wasn’t,” Kara replied, equally as soft. 

“I’m going to save her, Kara, I promise.”

“I know you will, baby, I believe in you.” Kara kissed the top of Lena’s head, “and I’ll be there for both of you every step of the way. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” 

And with that, the couple laid in the silence of their bed room together, both falling into an uneasy sleep as they dreamed of their daughter and the road ahead of them.


	2. Our Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what, the Luthor-Danvers family is going to make this weekend count.

Lena woke to a little voice in her ear, “Mommy, wake up. Come on, mommy.”

When that didn’t work, the little girl climbed on top of her and shook her shoulders, “Mommy up!” The little voice demanded. Lena groaned and opened her eyes, taking in her daughter’s tousled dark hair and striking blue eyes who were pleading with her to wake up.

“I’m awake baby, I’m awake,” She grumbled, chuckling as she looked over at Kara who was still dead to the world, and then her face fell as she looked back over at her little girl. “How are you feeling this morning, little one?” Lena bit her lip and smoothed some of the little girl’s hair down with her hand. 

“Good!” The younger brunette practically yelled. 

Lena smiled despite herself and tickled the little girl’s belly which made her giggle. “Come on, let’s let momma sleep and we’ll go make some breakfast.”

“Yay!” The girl cheered and bolted out of the bedroom.

Lena sighed and rolled out of the bed, kissing Kara on the cheek. She wished more than anything that this was just a normal Saturday morning for their family, but she knew better. It was nearly ten am, her daughter never slept that late, much to her parent’s chagrin. Now though, she would give anything for her little girl to be bouncing on top of her at the crack of dawn, but she was going to make the most of this weekend, no matter what.

Following her daughter to the kitchen, she saw her already peering in the freezer and reaching for a tub of ice cream that was just barely out of her reach. 

“Lulu,” Lena warned, even though she couldn’t help the smile breaking out across her features. 

“You promised that after I got poked we could have ice cream for breakfast,” The little girl crossed her arms and pouted, looking almost identical to Kara.

Lena shook her head and let out a light laugh, “I can’t believe you remember that, my smart little girl.” 

“Mom, ice cream is serwious. I could never forget about ice cream.” The young girl was so serious that Lena had to laugh as she pulled down a few ice cream tubs from the freezer and Luna smiled. She pumped her fists in the air let out a yes as she made her way to the island in the middle of the kitchen. She clambered up on one of the stools and waited patiently for Lena to get the scoopers out of the drawer.

“All right, chocolate, vanilla, or rocky road?” Lena asked.

“Vaniwa, pwease mommy,” Luna said, batting her long eyelashes. 

“Good choice.” Lena scooped out two bowls of vanilla and put sprinkles in one and left the other one plain, she then scooped a bowl of rocky road for Kara and put everything back in the freezer. She walked over to the counter, spoons in hand, and slid a bowl over to her daughter, who squealed in delight. 

“Thank you, mommy!”

“You’re welcome, baby.” Lena sat next to Luna and slowly began eating her ice cream, trying not to think about what lay in store for her beautiful little girl. It just wasn’t right, it wasn’t fair. She shook her head and let out a deep breath, determined not to think about that, and watched as her daughter shamelessly devoured her ice cream. Thank goodness for her Kryptonian genes making her less prone to brain freezes. She just wished those genes could protect her from everything, but unfortunately, she was still part human. 

A few moments into their ice cream breakfast, Kara sleepily stumbled into the kitchen. When she spotted the ice cream though, her eyes lit up and she was suddenly very awake. 

“Yours is in the freezer, darling.” Lena chuckled at her wife, who gave her a large grin. 

“Morning, momma!” Luna said cheerily through bites of ice cream.

“Morning Lunabug.” Kara walked over and gave her daughter a kiss on the top of her head. “How are ya this morning?” 

“Awesome!” Luna squealed, “Mommy’s letting me have ice cream for breakfast!”

“I can see that,” Kara laughed as she took in her daughter’s ice cream smeared face. The treat seemed to be everywhere but in her mouth. The blonde went to go grab her ice cream from the freezer, “Rocky road, yes!” She cheered as she pumped the fist that wasn’t holding the ice cream in the air.

“Like mother, like daughter,” Lena muttered under her breath.

“What was that babe?” Kara questioned, even though they both knew Kara had heard her.

Lena smirked and watched as Kara sat on the other side of Luna who had already finished her bowl. 

“Can I have some more mommy?” Luna pleaded, once more batting her eyelashes at Lena.

“No baby, I don’t want you to get sick.” Lena’s insides clenched at that, but she tickled Luna’s tummy and gave her a smile. Kara gave her a knowing look from over their daughter’s head and Lena sighed, getting up from her seat. “How about an apple, Lu?” 

“Okay,” Luna said with a shrug. The young girl turned to Kara to jabber on about ice cream and sneakily trying to convince the blonde to give her some of hers. 

Lena grabbed an apple from the fridge and started cutting it up, trying not to let her emotions get the best of her when… “Ouch!” Lena hissed grabbing her finger. 

Kara was next to her in an instant, “What happened, what’s wrong?” Kara frantically fluttered around Lena, trying not to panic. “Do I need to call 911?”

Lena shook her head, “No, it’s fine, I just cut myself.”

“What do you need?” Kara took the knife from Lena’s hands and set it on the counter, taking in all the blood.

“Just, stay here with Luna while I go take care of this, okay?” Lena gave her wife a pleading look and Kara knew this wasn’t just about the cut. 

“Mommy, are you okay?” A little voice came from behind the brunette.

Lena turned to look at her daughter, “Yea, baby,” Her voice cracked, “I’m okay, I just got an ouchie.” 

“Do you need me to kiss it and make it better?” Luna cocked her head to the side and Lena gave her a small smile. 

“How about you kiss it, once I clean it up. Does that sound alright?”

Luna nodded and Lena, still tightly holding onto her finger wrapped in the paper towel Kara had given her, bent down to give Luna a kiss on her forehead. She quickly left the room and locked herself in the bathroom, trying to control her breathing, but it was no use. She sank down against the bathroom door and put her head between her knees, still holding onto her finger which was now bleeding through the towel, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She couldn’t catch her breath. She felt her chest closing in and her lungs contricting, her mind racing with thoughts about her daughter.

Lena jumped when she heard a knock on the door.

“Lena?”

She heard her wife’s voice but all she could do was let out a weezing breath.

“Lena, open the door,” Kara said frantically. 

Lena shakily reached up with her free hand, holding her injured one closer to her, and unlocked the door, scooting towards the wall so Kara could get in. Kara was crouched in front of her in an instant, placing her hands on Lena’s knees.

“Hey, Lena, breath. It’s okay, you’re okay, you’re here with me,” Kara soothed, moving closer to slot Lena’s legs in between her own. The brunette leaned into her like she had so many times before and pressed her ear to the blonde’s heart, listening to the steady beat. 

Eventually, Lena’s breathing slowed and the tears on her cheeks dried. She sat up slowly and looked up at Kara with wide eyes.

“She’s watching a show,” Kara said softly, easing her wife’s worry, “Luna’s safe, I promise.” 

Lena nodded and winced when she felt a pain shoot up her finger, which Kara noticed.

“Oh, Lee,” She whispered, gently taking Lena’s hand in her own, like she was handling fragile glass. Kara pulled Lena up off the floor and gestured for her to sit on the bathroom counter. The blonde hero worked in as silence as she cleaned Lena’s wound and wrapped it up, deducing that Lena herself could probably stitch it up later if she needed to. 

“Thank you,” Lena whispered after Kara had lightly kissed the bandage. 

“Of course, babe.” Kara reached up to cradle Lena’s cheek with one hand, looking her directly in the eyes. “You’re so beautiful.”

Lena scoffed and rolled her eyes, “I feel anything but.” 

Kara gave her wife a loving gaze, “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, I truly wish you could see yourself through my eyes. You are beautiful, inside and out. You have the biggest heart that has been hurt far too much for my liking and I wish more than anything I could protect you from everything, but I can’t. You are so strong and brave and I am so so incredibly lucky to have you, Lena Keiran Luthor, as my wife.” 

“I’m the one that’s lucky,” Lena sniffled, pulling her wife into a hug, “I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

“Likewise, my love,” Kara replied, pulling back to give Lena a quick peck on the lips, “Now come on, we must subject ourselves to yet another episode of Sofia the First.” Kara did a dramatic bow and held out her hand for Lena to take. Lena giggled and accepted the offered hand, forgetting, for just a minute, all the weight that was currently on her shoulders. She hopped off the counter and followed her wife to the living room, hand in hand, where she could here the theme song of the dreaded children’s show playing.

Lena had never been so excited to watch an episode of Sofia the First.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I love your comments so please let me know what you think! :)


	3. The Worst Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara's weekend is up, they can’t hide anymore. It’s time to face their daughter's illness head on.

Lena shot up out of bed, feeling the cold sweat drip down her forehead and she shuddered, the anxiety that had been building up all weekend had finally come to a head. She quietly slipped out of the bed and peered into Luna’s room, making sure she was alright, before making her way to the kitchen. 

The brunette made herself some tea and sat down at the island counter, desperately wishing she could just freeze time and stay in this weekend forever. She knew their lives were about to change and she didn’t want that, she hated change and she hated that her little girl would have to be in pain, would have to be sick. She couldn’t help but think about what Lillian would do if she were in her position and her face screwed up in disgust.  _ She would probably tell me to just ‘get over it’ and just wait until I was dead.  _ A bitter laugh escaped her lips and she picked up her tea to take a sip, letting the silence of the room envelope her. 

She heard the shuffling of feet coming towards her after about an hour and looked over at her wife who looked almost as bad as she felt. 

“Couldn’t sleep either?” Lena murmured and she watched as her wife nearly jumped out of her skin. 

“Sorry, uh, I didn’t see you there,” Kara mumbled, a dazed look in her eyes.

Lena gave her a sad smile and patted the seat next to her. When Kara was settled, she grabbed one of the blonde’s hands and squeezed it. 

“This weekend went by far too fast.” 

“Agreed,” The blonde replied, giving Lena’s hand a squeeze in return. 

“Is it bad that I just want to take her and run?” 

“No, because I want to do the same,” Kara sighed.

“It’s just- she’s fine right now. I’m a scientist and I know better, but I also know that it’s going to get so much worse before it can even begin to get better,” Lena cleared her throat and looked down at her tea, willing herself not to cry, she was so tired of crying. 

Kara made a noncommittal noise in the back of her throat and gave Lena’s hand another squeeze. “You know, you hear about all these horror stories and think, “you know, that could never be us” and then it happens and you just feel frozen. I can’t imagine doing this alone and my heart goes out to any parent who has to.”

Lena nodded and looked over at her wife. She was so beautiful, sad, but always so beautiful.

“I would give anything to take her place,” Lena finally said after a while.

“Being a parent sucks.”

“Yea…” Lena trailed off.

The two sat in silence until the sun came up over the horizon and they got up to go get ready. The pair moved as slowly as possible, trying to prolong the morning as long as they could, dreading the day ahead of them. Eventually, they ventured into their daughter’s room and peaked in the door. She was still sleeping peacefully, painfully unaware of what was to come.

Lena watched as Kara just stared, not making it past the doorway and the brunette sighed, squeezing the blonde’s arm before walking over to Luna’s bed. 

“Hey, Lulu.” She gently shook Luna’s little shoulder, “it’s time to wake up.”

Luna grumbled and turned away from her mother which cause Lena to smile softly. 

“I know it’s early baby, but you have to get up,” Lena said quietly, brushing some of the little girl’s hair out of her face.

Luna just grumbled again and muttered, “No, mommy.”

“What if I told you you get to see Aunt Alex today?” Lena sing-songed.

She watched as a dark head of hair popped out from under the covers, “Aunt Alex?!” 

“Yes, sweetie Aunt Alex is going to meet us at the doctor’s today.” Lena stroked her daughter’s head and watched as her forehead furrowed in confusion.

“The doctor’s?” Luna questioned. “I don’t want to go to the doctor’s mommy.”

“I know, baby, but remember how you’ve been feeling yucky all the time?” Luna nodded. “They’re going to make you feel all better.”

“But they poke me,” Luna whined, tears forming in her eyes.

Lena sighed and brought Luna into her arms, letting her head rest on her shoulder. She rubbed her back as Luna sniffled into her neck and Lena stood, meeting Kara’s eyes on the way out of the room. “Can you grab an outfit for her please?” 

Kara nodded and kissed Lena on the temple, her hand on Luna’s back. “I’ll be right out.”

“Okay,” Lena whispered, walking out of the room.

Kara grabbed a little pink Adidas sweatsuit, which she knew was Luna’s favorite, and little grey Ugg boots. She walked out of the room, finding her wife and daughter on the couch cuddling together.

“She fell asleep,” Lena told her as she stared at the living room wall.

Kara sat down next to her, taking in Luna’s little face, which was still scrunched up in distress, the crinkle in her eyebrow that was identical to Kara’s was present. 

“We need to leave, babe, or we never will,” Kara said to her wife softly.

Lena gave a short nod and stood, grabbing her phone from the table in front of her and putting it in her pocket. Her chest felt tight and she clung to her daughter as hard as she could without waking her. She was so tired in all sense of the word. She was extremely tired of crying and feeling the bone-deep sadness that took up its residency throughout her entire body. 

Buckling Luna into her car seat, Lena kissed her on the forehead and whispered, “I love you, baby girl.” She started to make her way to the driver’s seat but she noticed her hands were shaking and nausea roiled in her stomach. Lena closed her eyes and leaned against the car, taking in a deep breath.

“Lena?” Kara’s voice came from in front of her. She jumped slightly not having noticed the blonde get so close.

“Kara, you scared me,” Lena breathed, trying to calm her racing heart.

“Sorry, but I was worried, are you okay?” Kara put her hands on Lena’s arms, feeling her trembling. “Babe, you’re shaking.”

“Um, can you drive?” The younger woman asked feebly.

“Yea, yea of course.” Kara watched as Lena walked around the car and got into the passenger seat. She knew Lena was upset but she had never seen her act this way before, well, she had one other time when…  _ no, that was not possible.  _

Kara shook those thoughts from her head and hopped into the car, looking over at her wife who had her head pressed up against the window and her eyes closed. She put the car in reverse and pulled out of the driveway, not even bothering to ask Lena if she was ready to go. She knew the answer, but they had to. After they had been on the road for a few minutes, Kara reached over and took Lena’s hand in hers, holding it on the console and feeling Lena squeeze it tightly. 

She sighed, nothing was ever going to be the same again.

And boy was she right. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got another chapter up! Hope you enjoy! I think this goes without saying but comments and kudos are very much appreciated ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think! <3


End file.
